


话不可乱说

by louisisacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Crying Louis, Dirty Talk, Famous Harry, M/M, Needy Louis, Rape, Riding, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisacat/pseuds/louisisacat
Summary: 记者路易真的不想去挖大明星哈里斯泰尔斯的八卦，但贫困潦倒的他有什么选择吗？





	1. Chapter 1

路易在大明星哈里斯泰尔斯家的停车场已经蹲了三天，却人影都没见到。主编下了命令，一定要他挖到大独家，因为自从哈里巡演结束以来，整整三个星期消失在社交媒体上，他一定是和他的朋友尼克或者其他人一起玩，只要能拍到他们亲密的照片，就可以顺理成章诬陷他俩是情侣关系。外界一直对斯泰尔斯的取向有各种猜测，他有亲密的男性朋友，也有身材火辣的超模前任，还有暧昧不清年纪与他相差甚远的成熟女性。这使得他是个相当有话题性的人物。

事实上，路易爆过几个哈里的大独家，包括那个让大家对他性取向产生怀疑的朋友，他们的公众友谊绝对是路易添油加醋的结果。但路易也是无奈之举，他不想做垃圾新闻从业者，现实却这么残酷，他有五个妹妹，一个弟弟，他们都靠他抚养。他的母亲去世那年他才上了一年大学，为了家人他立马辍学，之后找了一个在报社打杂的工作，偶然的机会让他开始可以写一些新闻八卦，多数是关于娱乐圈明星的，这是他的强项，编写故事，他以前攻读的是戏剧学位。几乎靠着一张图片，就可以胡说八道出一篇文章，慢慢地，他的水平和他的同事Dan不相上下了，招人恨的程度也是。

终于，还是给路易等到了，哈里斯泰尔斯真的回来了，只有哈里和他的朋友尼克。他们开车进人车库好像却不急着下车，开始聊天。  
“明晚的派对你去不去，听说Liam找了一群不错的模特过来玩，还有新型叶子，问你要不要试试。”  
哈里带着墨镜，朝着尼克露出他的清纯大酒窝，趴在方向盘上思考着。  
“还是Liam对我好，知道我这三个星期有多痛苦。”哈里不知道自己是哪根筋出错了，才会答应跟尼尔去西藏朝圣，吃不好喝不好就算了，还要禁欲，天知道他为了巡演都已经几个月没放纵过，去他妈的，他要开始好好过一个摇滚放荡明星的夜生活。  
“那个人去吗？就是那天一起拍海报的小模特，Liam应该知道我想要他的，你叫他安排一下。”  
尼克笑着调侃哈里：“要不要给你多搞两个，我怕他一个受不了你那么久的积蓄。”

路易趴在车旁内心开始沸腾，他绝对挖到大新闻了，哈里斯泰尔斯果然不仅男女通吃，还是个瘾君子，还有歌手Liam貌似正在给哈里拉皮条。这次主编绝对会满意了，他承诺只要路易挖到料就给路易安排可以住下他弟弟妹妹的房子。他把录音笔小心放好，准备小心翼翼溜走时，突然手机响了，路易吓了一跳，车上的哈里和尼克也注意到了动静，立马下车追路易。路易跑到门口发现已经有保镖在那里拦着他了，路易见走不了，悄悄把录音笔藏在衣服里。

保镖把路易拉到房间，就走了。哈里已经泡好茶了，示意路易过去喝。路易内心十分害怕，对于哈里斯泰尔斯本能的害怕，他知道对面那个人真的什么都敢做。如果不是这次主编承诺给他解决房子问题，他真的不敢再乱说斯泰尔斯任何八卦了。

在第一次他报道关于哈里 和尼克的关系时，他下班走在路上，被一群人拉到暗处打断了腿，然后当天晚上他收到了一条信息：话不要乱说。第二次，他偷拍到哈里的姐姐和一个五秒的成员偷情，使得粉丝在网上暴力他姐姐。哈里就更不客气了，把他打晕，割了他的肾，扔了一万块说给他当营养费。路易醒来后，捂着伤口拿着这一万块爬出门口，打了个车回家，这是他最奢侈的一次了。他甚至还想感谢哈里，因为这一万块，他好过了一阵子，福利机构上门也少了，他们老是想把他的家人带走，因为觉得路易没有能力好好抚养。

路易不敢想象这次哈里又准备怎么报复他。  
“记者先生，我们又见面了，我还以为经过上次你见到我都会绕路走。”哈里冷冷说道，路易的腿开始都打颤。  
“我什么都没看到，也没做，我保证，报社要我跟你的，我也没办法。”见到路易不肯承认，哈里嘴角的微笑就更灿烂了。  
“我也是个讲道理的人，你做了什么，我也学着做到你身上就好了 。”  
说着就绕到了路易的身边，把藏在衣服里的录音笔直接就拿出来了。路易看到录音笔被拿走，就想冲上去抢回来，怎么样都要保住录音笔，有了这个，他们就会有舒服的房子可以住，不用担心福利机构突然走进他家里，把妹妹们带走了。

哈里一把把路易推到地上，然后按着他的手，狠狠扇了一巴掌路易，路易痛到头晕脑子里都嗡嗡叫。


	2. Chapter 2

哈里把录音笔用力扔在地上，然后狠狠踩碎。继续在路易身上施暴，先是狠狠朝着他的肚子踹了一脚，使他再一次摔在地上，然后饶有兴趣地欣赏着这个娇小的男人在地上慢慢挣扎，看着路易嘴角漫出血花。  
哈里开始觉得自己心动了，不过也有可能是他的阴茎勃起后给他带来的错觉。

是的，哈里 斯泰尔斯喜欢娇小惹人怜的东西，认真点来说也许是有点恋童癖。他真的不是偏爱模特或者是单纯的gay，他只是纯粹喜欢他们平坦的身体，纤细的身材，以及那种紧致感，就像一个没有发育的女孩。哈里第一次发现自己这样子 时，是在他十七岁时，当时的女朋友想和他发生关系，他却怎么都硬不起来。这真是相当尴尬的事，而最可怕的是他对女朋友十岁的妹妹移不开眼，她那娇弱的身体吸引了他绝大数注意力。意识到这可怕的感觉后，他草率地提了分手，并且再也没见过她们。

从那以后，他就阻止自己靠近孩子，甚至表示出极度厌恶，他的演唱会禁止15岁以下的人进入，还曾多次提到自己很害怕和孩子们相处，以此减少自己接触他们的机会。至今，他还没任何越轨行为。他人生大部分的善良可能都用在这件事的克制上了，导致他在其他地方都严重缺德并且心狠手辣。

哈里握着路易的手，另一只手放在他的背上，就像把手放在一只小动物身上，一团小小的人儿蜷缩在他怀里，触感温暖柔软，心跳因为疼痛在快速颤抖，这感觉让他的勃起更加明显。

突然，哈里那只一直轻柔地引抚摸路易的手陡然缩紧，猛地把路易拖到房间床上，强迫路易隔着裤子触碰他的勃起，路易就像一只小动物一样无力挣扎起来，直到哈里又开始扇他耳光他才偃旗息鼓。  
“这就是你乱说话的下场，只是一个小惩罚，不要再逼我动粗了，乖乖躺好，惹我生气就不再是一个肾就能解决的了，你想想你家里的弟弟妹妹。”

长时间地跟哈里新闻，他知道他的一些让人惊骇的所作所为。而且路易骨子里流着妈妈的血脉，对家人有绝对奉献的精神，这些先天的感情，让路易对哈里的话语本能的颤抖。路易只想过正常的生活而已，他并不想得罪哈里，也不想失去一颗肾，更不想被强奸。路易无助地流出了泪水。


End file.
